


Guilt and Other Visceral Emotions

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabrielle is soft and vulnerable right now, Mild Blood, Randall carries Gabrielle a lot, admission of feelings, do I have a size kink?, it's showing, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Randall helps Gabrielle cope with the aftermath of Midnight taking control of her body and her first kill as a knight.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Guilt and Other Visceral Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> A 4 am dose of inspiration. Why do I always think about them early morning when I should be asleep? Well-

* * *

Randall had barely broken ground on the grave he was digging to bury Kepler and he was already regretting his decision, they were definitely going to have to look into better methods of body disposal in the future. As he dug, he found the stench of dirt and death to be interrupted by something a more pleasant; it was expensive for sure- _Chanel No.5_ he assumed. The light crunching of leaves and smell of blood alerted him that the person wearing the perfume was close, and possibly injured. He looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of a petite figure covered in blood, it was Gabrielle- and she was naked.

He quickly removed his jacket and draped it around her before wrapping her in his arms. He knew how hard the first kill was so he understood but he was taken aback by her reaction given her affinity for murder in the past.

"Hey it's okay, you're okay," he spoke softly, petting her ridiculously neat hair.

Seriously, the girl shifted between species and not a hair was out of place, whatever expensive hair spray she used was absolutely worth the price.

"No it's not," she cried.

"What happened?"

"Midnight, I- I couldn't stop him," she replied looking up, her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"We've all been there Gabrielle."

"No," she replied shaking her head. "This was awful. I couldn't- is that Kepler?" She asked turning her attention to the dead body behind Randall.

"Well about that-"

"You should get rid of the body," she sniffled.

Randall smirked and looked down at the shovel between them.

"What happened to being a werelock," Gabrielle scoffed, instinctively reaching behind her for her knife only to realise that the only thing on her body was blood.

"You okay?" Randall asked, growing more concerned.

"I need a blade," she replied meekly.

"Here," he sighed taking her hand in his and cutting her palm with his claw.

Gabrielle muttered the incantation and the hole he was digging had enlarged significantly; after thanking her quietly, Randall placed Kepler's body in and covered it with the surrounding dirt. He then turned his attention to the shuddering girl next to him, he wasn't aware if she was shaking from the cold or the emotions of her first kill but it was certain she needed a warm shower.

"Let's get you back to the den," Randall said resting an arm on her shoulder.

Gabrielle nodded and began walking slowly and weakly until she eventually felt her legs give way beneath her.

"Woah, I've got you," Randall chuckled catching her before she fell and steadying her.

"Thanks."

"Okay how about I just-" Randall sighed before picking her up.

"You're carrying me?"

"I've been carrying you a lot lately, besides you're way lighter than Kepler," he shrugged.

"We're probably so fucked because of that btw," she replied, cracking a small smile.

"We're the Knights of St Christopher," Randall whispered as if keeping a dirty secret. "We'll be fine," he finished, smiling down at her.

How he could smile at her in a moment like this was beyond her. How anyone could smile at her _ever_ was crazy actually. She buried her face in his chest and tried not to cry for the duration of the walk back to the den; in a way her spirit seemed at ease when she took in his scent she chocked it up to him being there for her during the traumatic events of the past week. As cheesy as it sounded in her head- where it would remain for the duration of her time on earth- Randall had really been her knight, the dude was literally carrying her over the threshold of his house.

Who knew burying a body would have such romantic undertones?

"I'll take you to the bathroom so you can shower," Randall suggested.

"Thank you but I think I can walk now."

"You sure?" He asked petting her cheek after putting her down.

"I'm fine, I'll be out soon," she smiled weakly before walking to the bathroom.

She felt horrible, she was sure the person she'd killed was Alyssa Drake and while she didn't particularly care for the girl- she didn't want her dead, let alone be the one to kill her. Gabrielle stepped under the hot spray of the shower and began rubbing the blood from her body roughly. The ordeal made her skin crawl, she watched the swirls of red go down the drain but she still couldn't shake the feeling of it on her skin. Soon, the swirls of clear water by the drain became stained pink as she broke her skin while clawing at it. This was definitely not her finest moment.

* * *

Randall paid the pizza guy and noticed that the shower was still running, Gabrielle had been in there a long time so he decided to check on her.

"Gabrielle?" He asked knocking on the door. "Everything okay in there?"

No answer.

"Gabrielle?" He called again, this time more frantically.

No answer.

"Yea okay fuck this," he scoffed breaking the lock and going in.

Gabrielle was sitting on the shower floor, hugging her legs and shivering violently. Randall rushed over and noticed that water had run cold.

"Hey you're gonna get pneumonia like this," he scoffed climbing into the shower -socks and all- and shutting the water off.

He pulled Gabrielle's body to his and ran his palms up and down her shoulders in an attempt to warm her up.

"Come on let's get outta here," he sighed wrapping her in a towel and once again taking her into his arms.

Randall set her down on his bed and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers for her to change into before beginning to strip down in front of her. Gabrielle, who had been dead silent the entire time cleared her throat as he began undoing his belt.

"What are you doing?" She asked blushing and looking mortified.

"My clothes are all wet," Randall shrugged.

"I'm right here," she squeaked out.

"Oh sorry uhm bad habit I'm used to stripping down in front of people all the time."

Gabrielle quirked an eyebrow.

"The knights, before transforming and we pretty much just lounge around in robes after so."

"Oh well I don't really let anyone see me naked."

"I've seen you naked."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, it was either you some randos and I trusted you not to be gross."

"I'm glad you trusted me," Randall replied with a small smile. "I'll finish getting dressed in the hallway."

Gabrielle slowly walked downstairs and found Randall behind Hamish's bar cursing as he looked for ingredients.

"What are you doing?" She asked, startling him slightly.

"I'm trying to make a cocktail that goes well with pizza. Because you know aprés kill and all."

"Everything goes well with pizza," Gabrielle scoffed picking up the glass of oddly coloured liquor in front of him and taking a swig. "Except for that, that goes well with a trash can."

Randall took a whiff and gagged.

"Beer?" He suggested.

"Perfect," she replied plopping down on the couch.

"So wanna talk about what happened?" Randall asked handing her a beer and sitting next to her. "You haven't exactly been yourself this week."

"Yea you probably noticed that wasn't me," Gabrielle sighed. "I just passed out and woke up in this place-"

"Collective unconscious."

"Have you ever been?"

"No but Jack's told us about it. How was it?"

"Like hell, I saw Kyle and everyone I've ever pissed off. They weren't too happy with me and spent the entirety of my time there telling me how inadequate I was. Or in my dad's case- how much better my sister is."

"That's horrible, but you've gotta know they were only saying that to upset you. I mean come on, you're Gabrielle freaking Dupres. You're amazing remember," Randall asked nudging her.

"So amazing that I saved the world by murdering Alyssa Drake, yay." Gabrielle scoffed bitterly, downing her beer.

"Okay that's obviously really horrible and we love Alyssa very much but that wasn't you, it was Midnight."

"I should've stopped him Randall."

"But you couldn't, from what I heard you had your hands full. This is not your fault."

"But it is," Gabrielle cried. "If I didn't-"

"If you didn't what?"

"If I didn't give him a champion then Alyssa would still be alive. I'm so stupid." She cried burying her face in her hands.

"You aren't, Midnight bonds with anyone that's how we got you to kill Kyle."

"Wait what?" Gabrielle asked, looking up.

"That's a story for another time, just relax and stop blaming yourself."

"You don't get it. I hadn't come here to..." She stopped herself.

"What'd you come here to do?" Randall asked.

"To destroy Lilith's hide locker," she sighed remorsefully.

"Why would you do that?" Randall asked, making sure that his voice his was devoid of any of Greybeard's anger and judgment.

"Because I see the way you look at her- if you brought her back then you'd probably get back together."

"Lilith's in love with Nicole but why does me and her getting together bother you?"

"For a smart guy you're really dumb," Gabrielle groaned. "If she was here then you'd hang out with her and not me."

"So you were jealous?" Randall asked, visibly shocked.

"That so hard to believe?"

"I don't seem like your type."

"I don't have a type, you're just the only guy I've wanted to kiss for the sake of kissing you and not because you could potentially further my endeavors."

"You wanna kiss me, well- again?" He asked recalling that they had in fact shared a kiss.

Gabrielle nodded and sighed, "just my luck that someone had to die because I got a crush huh?"

"Okay missy you're gonna stop beating yourself up about that, you've killed plenty of people before."

"Jack loves her, this is just another notch in the Midnight vs Silverback feud."

"Jack knew what Midnight was planning and if I know Jack he probably blames himself more than he does you. We'll talk to him when he gets home okay?" Randall asked brushing a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"Okay," Gabrielle nodded. "I just admitted that I have a crush on you didn't I?" She asked with a groan, realising the gravity of the situation.

"You did but it's fine, I like you too," Randall sighed draping an arm around her. "You ever seen Hannibal the Series?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow would you look at how the tables have tabled- me, the fanon and au enthusiast writing her second canon compliant fic- wow I guess we love that for me. Anyway I do have a few au fics coming up. We're a tiny collective but I'm glad there are people devoted to the cause.


End file.
